villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chandrian
The Chandrian are a mysterious villainous organization that serve as the main antagonists of the book series, The Kingkiller Chronicle, by Patrick Rothfuss. They are very enigmatic and not much is known about them. History Not much is known about the origin of the Chandrian. Lanre became Haliax after he betrayed Selitos and destroyed Myr Tanriel. Afterwards, it is likely he founded the Chandrian. The word Chandrian means 'seven of them' in Temic, as they have seven members. The Chandrian erase any trace of their existence by killing any who have information about them. There is no record of them in the University Archives, though it is unknown whether they or the Amyr are responsible for this. The enemies of the Chandrian are the Knights of the Amyr, who are just as mysterious. It is possible that the Amyr were created for the sole purpose of defeating the Chandrian, though this is unknown. Kvothe's parents were writing a song about Lanre, and discovered information about the Chandrian. The Chandrian attacked and Cinder killed Kvothe's parents along with their entire troupe. He was about to kill Kvothe when they fled from some unknown danger. Later, a wealthy family in Trebon found a vase depicting the Chandrian, and showed it at a wedding. The Chandrian came and killed everyone at the wedding. Cinder led a group of bandits to attack tax collectors in Vitas. His purpose for that is unknown. Kvothe and his team killed all of the bandits, but Cinder disappeared. Stories about the Chandrian People throughout the world tell stories about the Chandrian. However, few actually believe they exist. Most of these stories depict the Chandrian as evil. When Kvothe's parents scoffed at the idea of the Chandrian, Abenthy pointed out that people all over the world fear them, which means there must be something to fear. Most people don't believe in the Chandrian. Kvothe has a hard time researching them, because no one takes him seriously when he asks about them. Most stories about the Chandrian seem to be children's stories and "Faerie" tales. None of these stories has any real information about the Chandrian. The Fae also have stories about the Chandrian. It seems that the Fae know they exist, as both Bast and Ferulian know about them and fear them. When Kvothe asked Ferulian about the Chandrian, she threatened to kill him if he asked about them again. The Adem have stories about the Chandrian. It seems that at least some of them, if not all of them, know about the Chandrian. She tells Kvthe this poem about the Chandrian. Cyphus bears the blue flame. Stercus is in thrall of iron. Ferule chill and dark of eye. Usnea lives in nothing but decay. Grey Dalcenti never speaks. Pale Alenta brings the blight. Last there is the lord of the seven: Hated. Hopeless. Sleepless. Sane. Alaxel bears the shadow's hame. In the religion of Tehlu, there were seven demons, led by Encanis, who escaped from Tehlu's purification. In the story, Tehlu kills all of them. Some believe that these demons refer to the Chandrian, with Encanis being Haliax. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Terrorists Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon